


It's a secret, but it's not a lie

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “What do you mean ‘you can’t’?”“I mean exactly that,” Alec told his sister with an exasperated roll of his eyes as he walked down the hallway to his apartment, “What did you think I meant? Would you like to hear it in Spanish? I know a little bit of Russian, too.”“Alec, come on,” Izzy tried to wheedle, “I’ve been trying for months to set you up. You don’t have to be such a dick about it.”“And yet you can’t seem to take a hint. How long have we been doing this for now?”/Bingo Square:Secret Romance





	It's a secret, but it's not a lie

“ _What do you mean ‘you can’t’_?”

“I mean exactly that,” Alec told his sister with an exasperated roll of his eyes as he walked down the hallway to his apartment, “What did you think I meant? Would you like to hear it in Spanish? I know a little bit of Russian, too.”

“ _Alec, come on,_ ” Izzy tried to wheedle, “ _I’ve been trying for months to set you up. You don’t have to be such a dick about it._ ”

“And yet you can’t seem to take a hint. How long have we been doing this for now?” Alec finally reached his door and shoved his cell between his cheek and his shoulder as he fumbled in his coat pocket for his keys. He finally got the door open and pushed his way inside as Izzy carried on ranting down his ear, her voice getting higher and higher as she went.

“ _You’re the only one without someone now,_ ” she said. Her voice sounded pleading, but Alec could hear the fondness and her joking tone underneath. “ _Lydia would be simply perfect for you! She’s so lovely; I met her a couple of months ago and I’ve been dying for the right time to introduce you two._ ”

Alec pressed the wince that threatened him at Izzy’s words and he sighed, throwing his keys down onto the side table and trying to shrug his coat off without dropping the phone, “Look, Iz, I get it, but–”

“ _She’s so lovely!_ ” Izzy insisted, “ _You’ll love her; I just know you will._ ”

Alec pressed his hand to his forehead and bit down hard on his tongue to refrain from saying something that he knew he would regret. “If she’s so lovely, why don’t you date her?” He asked instead. Of course he wouldn’t love ‘Lydia’, whoever she was, because she wasn’t exactly what he looked for in a partner. He wouldn't love any girl that Izzy tried to set him up with, for that matter. All of them were lacking one kind of vital thing and were generally a bit too, well, soft and  _feminine_. He could admire women and he lived in constant awe of them, but he could never fall in love with one. 

“ _Very funny,"_ Izzy snapped him back to the present _, "But stop trying to change the subject._ ”

“Iz, please. I don’t need anyone; I’m fine.”

“ _Of course you are,_ ” Izzy said with a smile clear in her voice, “ _I just–_ ”

“You just like to meddle,” Alec cut in with a roll of his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the fondness from warming his tone as well.

“ _You know me,_ ” Izzy conceded and gave a delicate laugh, “ _But I’m not trying to meddle, Alec, I just want you to be happy._ ”

Alec headed into the kitchen where he stopped in the doorway and leant against the doorframe. “I am happy,” he told his sister as he smiled at something she couldn’t see. “Believe me.”

“ _Good,_ ” she said, “ _In which case, I shall let you off for one more week. But don’t think you go thinking that it’s over._ ”

Alec rolled his eyes again; seriously, what was it about younger siblings that brought that urge to the forefront more times a day than was strictly necessary? “Of course not,” he laughed, “I wouldn’t dare to dream that I could be so lucky. Now get the hell off the phone and leave me in peace.”

When Alec had hung up, cutting his sister off in the middle of yet another joking warning, he entered the kitchen and dropped his cell onto the counter.

“Hey, you,” he said as crossed the room to wrap his arms around the man who was stood at his stove and stirring a delicious-smelling pasta sauce.

“Hi, darling,” Magnus replied as he melted back into Alec’s embrace, “Bad day?”

“How could it have possibly been a bad day when I came home to find you here?” Alec stretched out a hand past Magnus and switched the hob down to a low heat before he span the man around until they were face to face. He smiled down at his partner warmly and took a moment to admire the way that Magnus’s eyes shone in the weak sunshine coming through the window before he bent down and pressed his lips to the other man’s. When they broke apart Alec leant forward and pressed his forehead to Magnus’s as he sighed deeply.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice a little broken, “Even if no one else knows; you know, don’t you?”

Magnus lifted his arms and cupped the back of Alec’s head gently as he pressed another kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth, “Of course I do, my darling, of course I do.”


End file.
